supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Candice Dolores (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Candice Dolores is a high school student and a powerful psychic. She happens to be one of those teens who are unpopular and mistreated. Candice discovered she had psychic abilities and they were greater than any psychic who ever lived, even for her age she's powerful. She uses her powers to seek vengeance on those that made fun of her and to others by harming or even kill. Biography Candice grew up Santa Clarita, California. Candice did not have a great childhood like other children. Many kids would bully or mock her due of sometimes being so easily afraid or not stand up for herself. Her parents weren't much different in helping her situation. Her father was a drunk and her mother was fanatically religious mother. Candice never realized it that she possesses psychic powers and when she grew frustrated or angry, she'd cause light bulbs to break or move objects. Candice was one day bullied by a bunch of cheerleaders in the girl's restroom and when they went too far, Candice caused all the lights to break and she sent the team leader crashing against a wall. All the cheerleaders were frighten and ran off, leaving a shock Candice and discovering her abilities. Powers and Abilities Candice is by far to be the strongest psychic that's ever lived. She can warp reality, enhance her physical condition, and utilize her psychic powers in any forms of attack. * Biokinesis: Whenever Candice is dangerously angry, she causes severe pain to the person she's directing her powers at. She inflicted harm on her parents and made them bleed from their eyes and ear. * Kinetic Energy Absorption: Candice has found away to be practically invincible by absorbing energy in all its form. From enemy strikes or incoming projectiles, even explosions, she can enhance her physical abilities as the source can reproduce a form of kinetic energy she metabolizes while the attack is nullified at the same time. This allowed her to stand up against an Amazon and Nephalem as either of the two had a hard time even dealing any damage as it only made Candice stronger. * Mental Manipulation: Candice is capable of controlling the human mind by fabricating or erasing any form of memory. She is capable of creating illusions she uses to drive bullies insane. ** Illusion Casting: Candice is capable of casting illusions she uses this to trick the minds of students how bullied her or others by making them see things or go crazy. Candice can create dangerous illusions of making a person get attacked by their worst fears. * Reality Warping: Being one of the strongest psychics that ever lived, Candice can alter or distort reality and fabricate objects or beings out of thin air. She created the worst things people feared out of thin air. * Telekinesis: Candice can move objects or beings with her mind. She easily can lift a car and flip it over with just a hand gesture or tear open a metal door effortlessly. Candice has demonstrated of using her telekinesis by cutting a person's skull. She attempted to do this to Cassandra and was able to cut her skull, however Cassandra countered attack the psychic with her own telekinetic powers and regenerated her injuries. * Telepathy: Candice can psychically read the minds of any individual. She was able to by pass Cassandra's mind, but not far enough as Cassandra is part angel and demon, making it hard for Candice to breach her mental barriers. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Morality: Despite being a powerful psychic, Candice is still human and can be harmed or killed by any means of force, however because of her Kinetic Energy Absorption, this makes it harder for this weakness to be exploited. * Kineticless Assault: Candice can enhance or release a wave of destructive force through absorbing the strong force from immeasurable strength or explosions, however if a person or object moves at a slow momentum such as slowing stabbing her, then Candice cannot absorb the kinetic energy, therefore she can be killed. Destroying * Cassandra Masters: Cassandra can easily destroy Candice. She is somewhat immune to Candice's powers of fabricating illusion or mental control due of being part angel and demon, however being part human, Cassandra was slightly affected, but not to a high degree. Cassandra had a hard time dealing any damage to the girl as she used absorbed the kinetic energy through Cassandra's blows and enhancing herself and release attacks in the most destructive way, managing to hold her own as her. * Emma Winchester: Emma is stronger than Candice like any other human she can overcome, however Emma was outmatched by her psychic powers, but was able to use her advance fighting skills to hold her own when Candice augmented her physical abilities, but Emma was knocked out. Weapons * All types of Weaponry: Candice holds immense psychic powers to overcome demons, monsters, or humans, however she is still human and any weaponry is still capable of kill her. As long as no one or object applies a good measure of force when they attack her, Candice can be killed by a knife moving at a slow momentum, therefore not giving her the ability to absorb the kinetic energy. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Psychic Category:Strongest of Species Category:Human Category:Villains